


Reverse Falls

by YaoiIsMyLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dippin' Dots crossdressing, HELL YAS, I dunno how 2 tag, I'll just add more tags later, Male Wendy that likes Dipper, Multi, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Parallel Universe, Self-cest, but dont worry. the oc's are just minor characters, mabifica, parallel Gideon likes Dipp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsMyLife/pseuds/YaoiIsMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bill got a human body in which Dipper and Mabel helped with so that he could get stronger(Yes. I have NO idea he can be more powerful than he already is and he also threatened Dips and Mabes so that they would help him make it so no, they're not evil), he throw them into a parallel world. What would they do to get home? And yes, I know that I suck at English, so I apologize beforehand. Please tell me if I make any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is also my first work. So I dunno if it's gonna be good or not :P

" _What do you want with us now, Bill?! We already made you a human form so that you could be more powerful!"_ ,  _the twelve year old brunet screamed at the triangle demon now in human form. "Hmm..", he put his hand to his chin, to make it seems like he's thinking for a few minutes. "Now that I became more powerful, I think I'll.. Hmm.. Maybe.. THROW YOU INTO A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!", the demon yelled as a black hole appeared and sucked the brunet and his sister into it as they screamed._

 

'Mabel, where are you? Ma...Bel? MABEL! That's right, we-!'

 

"MABEL!", the boy woke up, screaming his sister's name. "I- where am I..?", the boy looked around and found out that he's in a room similar to his sister's and his. "Huh? Was it all just a dream?", the brunet looks around once more, feeling giddy inside. "Oh, you've woken up, what's your-", the blonde and the brunet looked at each other, eyes wide. "WHAT THE- GIDEON GLEEFUL WHAT ARE YOU-!" "DIPPER GLEEFUL?! HOW-!", they paused, looking at each other curiously. "Gleeful?", they both stammered.


	2. Lost and Found

"Gleeful?", they both stammered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're saying that I'M evil in YOUR world?", the boy, Gideon, asked. "Yes, both the other you and the other Pacifica, well, to say it honestly, the other you are more evil than the other her because you almost tried to destroy the world and the other you is also obsessed with my sister.", he grimaced as the memory played in his mind. Gideon, eyes wide at the mentioned of Pacifica, said "Pacifica? You meant my cousin?".  
....  
...  
...  
"yoU AND PACIFICA ARE COUSINS??", Dipper yelled.  
".... Um.. Yes, of course? I mean, how can't you see that we're related somehow in YOUR world?"  
Gideon asked, looking at Dipper.  
...  
...

Oh. He didn't have to know Dipper that long to know what that look in Dipper's eyes meant.   
...  
...

He's thinking that they are related because of how evil they are, huh. Not surprising.

"Oh yeah, by the way, where IS your sister? We only found you in the woods, no sign of your sister." Gideon said, worry clear on his face."We?", Dipper asked. "Uh, yeah, me and Pacifica both found you there, I mean, Pacifica is kinda stronger than me.", he said. "Oh.. Uh, can you come help me find her then? I mean, I don't wanna go alone and stuff..", Dipper said shyly.  
Gideon blushed."Okay, wait, let's tell Pacifica about you first, don't want her to freak out so suddenly and started throwing glitters at you thinking you're Dipper Gleeful...", "... Yeah. Good point.", Dipper remembered how the other Gideon made Mabel so angry and how scary she became. Don't want Pacifica to flip out like that.

After the explained to Pacifica, who, fortunately, understands the situation, Dipper, Gideon and Pacifica(who suggested to go with three people instead of two) went into the woods with the mission to find Mabel.   
..  
..  
..  
It didn't take long. As soon as they step into the woods, they saw beads and glitters decorating the tree with ribbons on the branch that kinda form a trail. They followed the beads and glitters and found Mabel in Sweater Town. Thank God Mabel is smart enough to use her creativity skills to make a trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for awhile *sweat drops* I don't have my sister's computer(I'm posting using my phone) and I'm kinda having a fever. But, just this morning I was like.. I'm not gonna leave my story like that! Nu-uh. No way josé! So this is what I came up with, hope it's not that short like the first chapter. Well, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry, guys. It has been WAAAYYYYY too long. And I honestly felt stupid for writing this story. After I made this last year, I looked at it and I was all like. "WTF is this shit? Did I really make this?" and stuff. I was really upset of how short each chapter is and I almost felt like deleting this work once and for all. But then I saw a few kudos that was left on this work and I decided to continue. Sorry if my writing's a bit rusty. I haven't write any Gravity Falls stuff at all lately(in which I mean this whole freaking year.) and I felt really bad for leaving it like this.

Mabel jumped when she heard bushes rustling and the sound of twigs snapping. When Dipper came into sight, she let out a relieved sigh and yelled “Dip!”, excitedly. Her face quickly turned into confusion when her eyes landed on the two cousins. 

“And uh.. Pacifica.. Gideon..”, she continued, even though her face still showed concern. “Dipper.. Um?”, Mabel gestured her hand towards Gideon and Pacifica, acquiring an explanation from him. “Oh, yeah. Um, Mabel, meet Gideon “Pines” and Pacifica “Southeast”.”, he said awkwardly while emphasizing their last names to make her understand. 

Mabel’s face was blank, and it made Dipper and the other two a little bit queasy. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. “Pines? Southeast?! What is going on here?”, she whined and put her hands on her face. 

“Mabel, did you remember what happened. With Bill?”, her face turned to discomfort. “Ugh, of course, him.”, she replied. “Him? Who’s him?”, Gideon asked, puzzled. “Bill Cipher, that’s who.”, Dipper spat distastefully. That earned a confused look from both Gideon and Pacifica. “Um, don’t you mean Will Cipher?”, Pacifica asked quietly. And now it was the twins’ turn to be confused. Until Dipper’s face lit up. “Oh, if we are from a parallel world.. Then that must mean that Bill also have a counterpart!”, Dipper pieced the information together.

“That means..”

“You’re staying with us here?!”,Pacifica asks, excitedly. “We’re meeting Will Cipher.”, Dipper concluded, satisfied. “But it would be impossible..”, Gideon shook his head. “He lives with the Gleeful twins!”, Gideon continued, horrified. “The Gleeful twins?”, Mabel asked, confused. “Yes, Mabel. They’re our counterparts.”, Dipper explained briefly and earned an “oh” from Mabel. “Anyways, why is Will with the twins? Aren’t they like.. Psychic? That means they are already powerful, right?”, he continued asking.   
“But that’s where you’re wrong.”, Gideon replied seriously. “They couldn’t be so powerful without a power source.”, he said pointedly. All colors drained from Dipper’s face. “You mean that.. He is the power source? They are using him?”, he trailed of incredulously. “Yes. And now they are too powerful for their own good. Maybe as powerful as that Bill that you were talking about.”, Gideon went on. “Okay, how about this? We make a plan.”, Dipper suggested. “But how?”, Gideon asks. “Well.. You’re about to find out.”, replied Dipper as he and Mabel grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, I suck at writing long stories. Especially according to chapters. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is all I got for now, I wrote this at school by the way -_-; WELP- UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
